Hiei Out Of Control
by Animemom
Summary: Ok, so Hiei never loses it, but what if...
1. Default Chapter

Okay, so Hiei never does, but what if? This was one of those stories that came to me and wouldn't go away. I'll probably get flamed for this, but I'm throwing it out here anyway. Hope no one's too offended by it.

Hiei Out Of Control

Leiko stared at the scene in front of her in horror. The sheer brutality of it had been overwhelming. She wanted to look away, but couldn't. Hiei stood over the body of the demon he had just hacked to pieces, covered with sweat and blood, breathing heavily. Blood dripped from his sword onto the floor. Slowly he turned and looked at her. She could feel his rage like a living thing from across the room. He had every right to be angry with her. If she hadn't been so foolish and reckless, none of this would have happened in the first place. She had been a thorn in Hiei's side ever since they had met. She always seemed to be aggravating or annoying him in some way. In fact, to tell the truth, she often went out of her way to annoy him sometimes. It was a like a game she played, a dangerous one, but harmless until now.

She came from a tribe of warrior demon where only the strong survived and the weak were trampled underfoot. She was her father's only child and his biggest disappointment. No matter how many contests she won or how fiercely she fought, she never could seem to win his approval. Simply because she wasn't a boy. So she had trained and trained until she could beat nearly every male in her tribe. 

The first time she had encountered Hiei she had attempted to steal from a group of demon bandits and had managed to get caught. Naturally they were a little upset, so a fight ensued and she was actually holding her own pretty well. Suddenly there was a black blur and flashes of light. Then the blur landed in front of her and she saw it was a demon dressed in black holding a bloody sword. The three demons she had been battling were lying in parts all over the ground. Leiko had never seen such skill or speed with a sword and was speechless with admiration. The strange demon put away his sword and started to leave, then turned to look at her.

"If you're going to be a thief, you should really learn how to fight first." Then, before she could say anything, in the blink of an eye he was gone. Admiration turned to humiliation, then fury. 

__

'I'll show him.' She thought angrily. _'I'll show him I can fight every bit as good as he can!'_

They had had numerous encounters since then, but so far no matter how hard she tried, she could never seem to do anything right in his eyes. He was always criticizing her technique. True, he had saved her life on more than one occasion, but who had asked him to? The last incident had been when she had stolen from a demon that lived in a nearby castle. Unfortunately, he had taken exception and decided to pursue her. Once again, Hiei had showed up to rescue her. Frustrated beyond endurance, she had vented her wrath.

"I didn't ask you to save me, I don't need your help, I don't need anyone's help! I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need you to come and rescue me, so from now on, just STAY OUT OF IT!"

Hiei walked over and picked up his jacket and put it on, then put his sword away and started walking away. Leiko fell to her knees weeping and that was when the demon struck. Before she knew what was happening, he had grabbed her from behind, slung her over his shoulder and fled. Leiko had fought and kicked and scratched every part she could reach, furious at being caught off guard like an amateur, but he seemed to be made of solid rock. Nothing had any effect on him. The last thing she saw before she passed out was Hiei's surprised face. 

When she woke she was in a large room in what looked like a castle. The demon that had taken her was sitting on the floor nearby watching her. He was reptilian in appearance with beady eyes and blue scales. He smiled at her, showing razor sharp teeth.

"Ah, good, I see you're finally awake. Hiei should be here any minute, then the fun can begin."

"Is that why you brought me here, to lure Hiei here?" Leiko began to laugh hysterically at the irony of it. "You're wasting you're time, you know. He won't come."

"That would indeed be unfortunate, for if he doesn't I'll be forced to kill you."

Leiko didn't know whether to laugh or cry at that, so she did neither. She came from a warrior race and didn't mind dying, but she would probably never see Hiei again and she was surprised at how sad that thought made her feel.

__

'Oh, well, he'll probably be glad to be rid of me." She thought. _'I've done nothing but cause him trouble from the time we met.'_

She heard a noise from the corridor that sounded like fighting, then the door flew off its hinges with a loud bang. To her everlasting astonishment there stood Hiei looking every inch the fearful demon he was. Leiko gaped at him in surprise, then found her voice.

"You came." She whispered. "After all those terrible things I said, I can't believe you came."

Hiei pointed his sword at her, his eyes sparking with anger.

"I'll deal with you later."

That's when the battle had ensued. It had been fierce and Hiei had nearly been killed, but it was finally over. And from the look in his eyes, she was next. She cringed as he walked up to her and stopped in front of her, pinning her to the wall with his gaze. 

"I'm sorry, Hiei. This is all my fault. None of this would have happened I had just stayed out of things like you wanted me to. I was just trying to help you."

Hiei said nothing, but continued to stare at her until she could take no more.

"I know what you're thinking and you're probably right. You're thinking I'm a total screw up and you're probably right, but you have to believe I only meant to help, I'm really sor-"

She was cut off when in a movement so swift it terrified her, Hiei slammed his hands against the wall on either side of her so hard it left imprints in the stone. The look on his face was terrible to behold. Her eyes were huge as she pressed against the wall trying to get away from him. When he spoke it was through gritted teeth, the words evenly spaced.

"You… have…no…idea…what…I…think!" Leiko closed her eyes, then took a deep breath. If she was going to die, it wasn't going to be a coward's death. 

__

'Well, I guess I deserve this. Let's just get it over with.' She thought resignedly. In a gesture of pure submission, she lifted her chin, exposing her neck and waited. Her eyes were still closed, so she missed the flash of admiration in Hiei's eyes. 

Leiko jumped when she felt Hiei's hand on her neck and tensed. But to her astonishment, instead of tightening around her throat, his hand slid up to her chin and held it there. He took her mouth in deep, soul searing kiss that left her weak and breathless. When she finally opened her eyes, he had let her go and was putting on his jacket. He wiped off his sword on the demon's cloak and put it away then, without a word, started to walk away. Raw fury swept through her.

__

'Wait a minute, if he thinks he can just kiss me senseless, then leave, he's got another think coming!' 

She stalked across the room and intercepted him before he reached the door. When she was in front of him, he stopped and lifted an inquiring eyebrow. Without a word, she seized his face in her hands and kissed him with as much passion as she could put into it. Then she turned and sauntered away, smiling. Hiei watched her leave, then started after her.

"Hmm, she may not be so useless after all." He murmured, smiling to himself.


	2. leiko returns

Just In | Random Picks | --> Directory | Columns | Dictionary [ Find ] Log In | Register Menu- Ad Blocker- Help- TOS - Credits- Privacy 

* * *

Log Out | Main UserID:379091 Settings Custom URL new (0) Read Me First (1) Document Manager (2) Create Story (3) Edit Story/Add Chapters Remove Story Author Alerts * Block Users Stats Remove Reviews Favorite Authors Favorite Stories Backup Review Alert Review History Document Manager: Use this to upload your text documents (stories). Once you have uploaded your text you can then convert the document to fanfiction.net stories and/or chapters with (1) and (2).   
  
Use the preview feature to ensure that the documents are displayed properly. My document label Words Preview Remove 1. Kirmura Goes To The Dark Tournement 3289 Preview Remove   
Upload document: Types of computer documents that will accepted:  
Please note you should avoid special characters, punctuations and spaces, in naming your files.   
  
If you do not have Microsoft Word and have an alternate word processor the steps for saving your document to HTML or TEXT format are very similar if not identical.   
  
For html uploads FanFiction.Net will only allow the following html tags: (other will be stripped)  block ,br ,u ,b ,i ,hr .center ,p ,dl ,dd ,dt ,pre    
  
Make sure the document file not larger than 300KB in size. Unless uploading from a high-bandwith connection, files that are too large will result in errors. Label : Format : Story Format Poetry Format File (.txt, .html, .doc) : 


End file.
